


Springs Dew

by ofherfandomedits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofherfandomedits/pseuds/ofherfandomedits
Summary: A short one-shot of Dean and Sam being cuddly after trauma from their father.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 39





	Springs Dew

Sam rested out on the grass of Bobby’s yard at the old mechanic’s home. It was the beginning of spring after all of the snow has melted and the cold breeze became slightly warmer. Sam was only fourteen and 

already was dealing with PTSD. Sam’s brother Dean was the only rock he had. Their father had passed away at the beginning of winter leaving the boys with their godfather Bobby Singer. Thoughts of a better life filled

Sam’s mind as he stared up at the puffy white clouds overhead.

Sam looked over as his big brother laid next to him. It seemed like whenever Sam was getting lost in his own thoughts Dean would be right there to take them away. “You know Sammy, laying out here is kind of

relaxing.” To Sam, Dean’s voice was like smooth honey and always made him melt when he heard him speak. “The outdoors is the only place where I don’t feel like I’m suffocating” Sam replied in a soft voice. Both 

boys looked back up at the sky watching the clouds pass by in peaceful quiet.

“Boys I’m heading out to the store, don’t wreck the house” Bobby’s voice rang out from the back door of the house. “No promises” Dean called back in a sarcastic tone but the old man simply rolled his eyes and left in

his old pick up truck. Sam let out a happy hum as Dean rolled over on top of Sam and looked down at him with a loving gaze. “You’re so beautiful Sammy,” Dean said softly as he ran a hand through the younger’s 

hair. Sam hummed softly as he leaned into the touch “I don’t know Dean, I think you have me beat… Your emerald eyes and freckles make all the ladies swoon."

Dean let out a deep chuckle and kissed Sam’s forehead lightly “you know they never mattered anyway.” Sam nodded as he gazed up at Dean. The dew from the grass had slightly dampened Dean’s hair and gave it a 

natural glow making the older one look like an angel gazing down upon him. Both boys rested down on the ground with each other soaking up the privacy of the first day of spring.


End file.
